I Stand Alone
by Joshua Primrose
Summary: Written for lost in my design's "The Mirror of Erised Competition: Due August 22" challenge.  lee Jordan and Fleur Delacour take a conversation in a room occupied by mirrors and desires.


I own none of this; the characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Written for lost in my design's "The Mirror of Erised Competition: Due August 22"

**I Stand Alone**

Lee Jordan turned a corner whilst twirling his wand around his fingers. He had managed to get away from the twins, who were dead-set on using Lee to test some of their new products. One that hadn't been tested before. Yeah, he wasn't going to risk his life for something like that.

"I'm better than them," he muttered under his breath. "I'm much better than them." This became something of a mantra to him, repeated as he walked around the castle aimlessly, not paying to where he was going. He ended up walking down to the entrance hall where he saw her.

She was in conversation with one of her fellow Beauxbatons students, clearly not having a good time. Her face was contorted as though she smelt something wholly unpleasant. _She'd better stay away from the twins, then,_ Lee thought. _That wouldn't impress her._ He felt the familiar pull to do something completely stupid, but managed to restrain himself. He wasn't a fool. He was better than them. He was better than them all.

It was somewhat arrogant of him, he knew that. But it felt good. He might not have had the urge to rip her clothes off like some, but he wanted to start a conversation with her. He sucked up his courage and went over to talk to her.

"Hi Fleur," he spluttered when he approached. She turned to glance at him before returning to her friend. Lee tried again. "I'm Lee Jordan. I was wondering if you would like to talk." She ignored him and continued her conversation. He sighed. "Thanks anyway," he intoned before turning away and walking across the hall to the stairs, his head held high.

_At least I spoke to her courteously_, he thought. It seemed as though this thought had come to Fleur as well, who suddenly appeared at his side.

"Forgive me, Mister Jordan," she said, pronouncing the 'j' like only a true Frenchwoman could. It held so much allure it was hard for him to stop himself. "I would love to have a conversation with you."

_YES! _Internally Lee was whooping with joy and jumping about the place, but he kept his composure, giving only a grin.

"Great! Shall we go somewhere else?"

"Okay," he said after a little thought. "Lead the way." He took her up the stairs and to a room which not many had ever been in, considering the lack of items strewn around it. He had found it the previous year, and when he asked the twins if they had ever been on the defence corridor with a tall mirror in it, they said that they hadn't before asking where it was. Lee had only smirked and walked away, finding it amusing to hear them begging.

When they reached the defence corridor Lee cast a quick look around and reached out towards the wall with his wand, poking it behind the column built in to the wall to a wand spot. He jab two quick jabs and the column opened out like a door and welcomed the two in to the room.

"What is this place?" Fleur asked in wonder.

"I don't know," Lee replied honestly with a small shrug. "I found it last year on a passage search. This mirror was here as well."

He indicated the massive mirror up against the opposite wall. Fleur went over to the read the inscription. He gave a little snort, which made her look rather undignified.

"Your English play-on-words amuse me, Mister Jordan," she said, pointing at the inscription in reverse. Lee followed her finger and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Call me Lee. And how did I not notice that earlier," he laughed at himself with Fleur. "Explains a lot, though," he added as an afterthought.

"What does it explain?" Fleur asked interested.

"Look in the mirror," Lee instructed. "You won't just see a reflection."

As he explained he looked himself. There he stood, the twins further behind him on either side, wide grins on his face. In his arms was a trophy, which read "National Announcer of the Decade". It was something he had achieved alone, independent from the twins. And they were happy for him.

"Oh my," Fleur said from beside him. "I'm alone, but I'm not alone." Lee quirked an eyebrow at her.

"People see me as just a plaything," she explained to Lee. "I'm just a Veela, so no-one accepts me for what I can do rather than what I am." She looked back to the mirror with tears coming to her eyes. "They love me."

Lee hummed pensively.

"We're not so different, really."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I stand alone, proving I can act without the Weasley twins. Showing who I am, not who I know."

"Most interesting," Fleur agreed. They stood in silence for a moment before Fleur turned to Lee.

"So, you wanted to talk?"


End file.
